


come & get your love

by africabytoto



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I'm Sorry, horrible horrible fluff, the floral robe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/africabytoto/pseuds/africabytoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s ass o’clock in the morning. Josh is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come & get your love

**Author's Note:**

> italics on the left are tyler's texts, italics on the right are josh's. title taken from the redbone song. i was feeling mushy and generous
> 
> edit: i tried posting this last night and it didnt work because i'd copied emojis beside tyler's name and i guess ao3's html hates that

God only knows what time it is when Josh wakes up from his deep slumber to three consecutive _pings_ from his phone on his bedside table.

Blearily, he reaches over and presses the home button. His bedroom ceiling lights up, too bright, and he groans, bringing the phone to his face. As it turns out, it’s ass o’clock in the morning. Josh is not happy.

**Tyler Joseph ☼♥  
** 3 iMessages

Of course it’s Tyler. It wouldn’t not be Tyler. Josh curses his own soft spot for the other as he unlocks his phone to check the messages.

_Yo are you up_  
_J_  
_U awake_

Josh wakes up more as the seconds go by, staring at the screen but not quite processing what he reads. After a moment, he brings his other hand up to type out a reply.

_what_

Almost immediately, the bubbling ellipses pop up.

_Can you come over?_

Josh clenches his jaw. He’s not an optimistic person when he’s been woken up.

_it’s like fucking 3am tyler  
what doyou want_

_it’s 2:47_  
_I just need your help with something_

Before Josh has a chance to be needlessly snarky in reply, he receives a picture. It’s Tyler, cropped from his red and swollen mouth to his thighs. He only has his boxers on, and that silly fake-chiffon floral robe. He’s biting his bottom lip to hold back a smirk. Josh hates that he’s already almost half hard.

_you’re at home?_

_Yeah_

_be there in ten_

As he’s putting his legs through his basketball shorts, Josh receives the next string of texts from Tyler.

_Hurry_  
_I need you babe_  
_want you so bad_

Josh is hurrying alright. He brushes his teeth quickly, and he’s out of his house in about two minutes. Once he’s got the keys in the ignition, there’s a moment before he starts his car that he takes to sit and think about his life. He thinks about how he is legitimately answering a booty call at 3 in the morning, – even if it is for his own boyfriend – and he wonders just how he got here with Tyler. The thought is fast to dissipate after he gets another text.

_Wanna suck you off lol_

The _lol_ confuses Josh, but it’s enough to get him going again, and he drives impatiently but carefully (he’s horny, but he’s not an unsafe driver) over to Tyler’s. When he parks in front of his boyfriend’s house, he checks his phone again as he’s walking to the door.

_Babe cmon_  
_where are you_  
_I need you here_  
_door’s unlocked_  
_I’m on the couch_

Practically sprinting, Josh bounds through Tyler’s front door into his living room and is met with…an absolute mess. Papers are strewn everywhere, Tyler’s ukulele and keyboard are placed precariously on the ground, and the couch is tilted at a weird angle, as if someone had tried and failed to move it.

Tyler is in the middle of the clutter, lying lazily on the sofa in his ridiculous robe, as promised. He’s looking as beautiful and bored as ever as he stuffs a handful of popcorn into his mouth and checks his phone.

“Oh my fucking god,” Josh says.

Looking up and over his shoulder, Tyler smiles brightly at Josh. “Hey, you made it!” Tyler starts, ignoring Josh’s comment. He stands up and continues, “Okay, so I’m gonna need you to help me with the couch, I can’t move it by myself.”

Josh blinks as Tyler places his popcorn down and goes to one side of the couch. “Oh my _fucking_ god,” he repeats, astounded.

This time, Tyler seems to take note. “What’s wrong?” he asks with what almost sounds like genuine concern.

“You tricked me!” Josh exclaims, throwing his hands into the air.

Tyler tilts his head, squinting at Josh, before realizing what he was referring to. “Oh, my texts. Yeah, uh.” He pauses, looking up into one corner. “I just wanted you to get here, like, ASAP. Which you did, and in record time, might I add.”

“So you booty called me –“

“Yes.”

“—at 3AM –“

“Give or take.”

“— to help you move your couch?” Josh finally gets the last of his sentence out.

Tyler seems to be computing this before he replies, “Yeah, that’s about the sum of it.”

Gesturing in a mild, but angry manner to the aforementioned piece of furniture, Josh sputters, “Why do you need to move it? It was in a perfectly fine spot to begin with!”

As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, Tyler rolls his eyes. “It was messing with my writing flow. Also, I realized earlier today that it gets too much sun in the day when I’m just chillin’, you know?” Josh wants to say no, Tyler, he doesn’t know, but Tyler starts giving him those soft, heartbroken eyes that melt Josh no matter what, and he seems to physically deflate as he asks imploringly, “Please help me?”

Josh can never say no to Tyler, so he simply closes his eyes in an exaggerated frown, then looks back at Tyler as he walks over to the side of the couch opposite to his boyfriend. In one final, broken plea, Josh says, “You said you wanted to blow me.”

Chuckling, Tyler says, “That’s not 100% untrue. You never know where the couch will take us, honey.” Josh glares, and Tyler laughs a little bit harder. “Now, I’m thinking if I put it slightly slanted towards the window, I’ll be able to get a little less light and there won’t be as much glare on the TV.”

Tyler continues directing Josh, and, once he’s satisfied with the couch’s position, shows Josh the song he had been working on. They talk for only a half an hour after that, before they end up asleep, tangled in each other on the sofa. In the morning, Tyler wakes Josh up with a shower of kisses, before he mumbles against his neck, “Maybe this isn’t enough sunlight.”

Josh pushes him off the couch.


End file.
